Homestuck Endings
by Kayla-Peixis
Summary: This is a story of a bunch of ways Homestuck might end, counting down till the end of the gigapause. some are sadstucks other are just weird. And yes there is shipping and I try my best to keep it cannon. One per week and we wait until are lord hussie gives up what we want to most...
1. I'd Give the World

**A/N: Ok so this is going to be a bunch of short stories about how Homestuck might end. Some are sadstuck while others are not. I don't own homestuck bluh bluh bluh. Assuming that Homestuck will end on 4/13 and that I do one per week there will be 13 of these. anyway, let me stop talking and ON WITH THE STORY**

**One the 13th week of the gigapause, the first ending was created.**

Your name is John Egbert and you are currently rejoicing. You did it! At long last you've defeated Sburb. Sure took you long enough.

**=== John: Share excitement with friends.**

Sure. Why not? They're bound to be happy too! But why do both Karkat and Vriska look so down? Same with the rest of your weird group of awesome aliens. Odd. Whatever. You shall share your excitement nonetheless.

"We did it! We've defeated Lord English! We killed Jack! We've finally won this stupid, stupid, STUPID game!" You say, sounding like the girl fish. What was her name? Fefri? Fefati? Fefwhaleoceanqueen? You can't remember. You'll have plenty of time to get to know her now that the game is won. "We did it. We did it together." Ah yes, sound as cheesy as possible. Make the fan girls squeal. Wait what? What's a fan girl? You've successfully confused yourself. You move on from the odd train of thought on to a new one filled with nothing but happiness.

"No time for your sap now Egbert," a particularly crabby troll says. Leave it to him to make everything a drag. You ignore Karkat's lack of celebration and focus more on his comment. No time? What does he mean? We have all the time in the world.

"He's right," says a butterfly girl who not long ago had scared you with a certain remark about watching our session blow up and burn. Well ha ha to her. You've won now. She's also sort of considered the leader (maybe behind Karkat) and pretty much knows everything, even if she is a bit scary. You caught her name once before. Aradia wasn't it? Why must you be so bad with names?

**=== John: Quit being an idiot and find out what they mean.**

Good idea. They are being too cryptic. "What do you mean?" you say in the least dumb way possible "We've won? What are we in a rush for?"

"John," Aradia says calmly. "It's time for you to go back to Earth."

**=== John: Flip out**

You'd like to, but mostly because you've hung out with Strider too much, you keep your cool. "What? No offense Aradia but I'm pretty sure we can't. We kinda, you know, blew it up."

Aradia sighs and gives you a sympathetic smile "That is what you believe isn't it? What we believed at first as well. But it is not. We are running sort on time. I'd just like to first before explaining say thank you for what you have done to our session and what you did to yours. I think I can speak for all of us when I say we got far more attached than expected."

"What?" you say "What do you mean?"

You look at Vriska and for the first time ever she has lost her confidence. She looks as though she is about to break into tears. "John," she says. Her hair is braided yet her eyes are bright and alive "John you don't understand."

**=== John: Agree with spider teen**

"You're right. I understand absolutely nothing." This is no time to lie and pretend to know what's going on. You wish you knew what was happening.

"John," Vriska says, almost in tears, "you've got to go home."

**=== John: Be shocked by this unsurprising, feels wrenching plot development**

You don't know what that means but who cares. You're shocked. That's all there is to say. "What? What do you mean? Wait," something clicks in, "were, were you all just using us?"

"No John! We weren't! Don't ever think that," Aradia says. "You see, we had to make some choices, for the sake of ourselves, you, and Alternia. As soon as you began the game, we made some changes. With help from our Seer, Thief, Hero of Space, and Maid we were able to save your world while bringing you here, without harming your home planet. At your own home now you are…what do humans call it? When you aren't dead but you are currently not awake? Half dead? Deadliving…?

"I believe," Kanaya says, walking over, fully God Tier, "you mean they are in a coma."

"Yes! A coma!" Aradia exclaims. "M.s Kanaya do you have the planet?" Kanaya holds out the world, tiny, just like the power Jade wields. "Perfect…" Aradia says. "Now I want you to understand we don't want to do this. We just have to." She takes the planet gently from Kanaya "When you go back, you will all live near each other, your guardians shall be alive and well, worried about you of course. You'll all be friends. You know, that was what I never planned on," she looks up at you, "us becoming friends." She sighs, one of her hands gooing around her ghost boyfriend with the red and blue glasses arms. "Soon you'll be home, alive and well. You, you'll like it there more. Trust me. In the end, we'll just be a memory you all share."

"And," Terezi says, butting in "I'll make sure you won't forget!" She's God Tier too, forcing a smile. Suddenly it drops, "unless of course, you don't want to remember."

"No!" Dave says too fast to be accepted as 'cool,' "I want to keep it. I don't want to forget."

"Alright," she says quietly, "I'll make sure you don't dare forget."

**=== John: Become outraged and start next plot development**

"Wait! No! Please!" You're yelling, losing your cool, "No! I'm not leaving!" Vriska looks up, hopeful. Then she's angry.

"What is it John! Stop it with giving us false hope! You have to go!" she's yelling too.

"I…I just want you to know I rather stay here, even go to Alternia, than leave you guys." You scan the crowd of trolls you want to get to know better and it pains you. "I would give up my whole world." I say, pointing at our shrunken planet. "Just to be with you 12."

**=== John: Be stared at because of outburst for a bit too long**

Been there, done that. But now you think you've really let Vriska go. She walks over to Aradia and grabs her shoulder.

"Aradia you've got to let him stay!" she's oddly calm, "or so help me I will kill you again." Oh yeah you forgot your alien crush has previously killed two people here. Huh. "Didn't you hear him? He'd give his whole life away for us! Don't give me anymore bull crap! There has to be away! He wants to stay here with us!"

"Never thought we were that cool," Terezi whispers.

"You're not," Dave whispered back, after seeing her look so disappointed he laughs, "I'm kidding. I'm with Egbert. I'll stay."

"I'll stay." Rose says stepping forward "Perhaps for Kanaya more the others." That earns her a smile and a bit of blush on Kanaya's part.

"I'll stay!" Jade yells, "for all of you. Even you, Shouty." You know she knows Kakat's name perfectly well.

Aradia nods "There…may be a way. We may not have time though."

"Do it!" Vriska says "Please."

**=== John: Marvel at the fact Vriska said please**

You're too busy! You may be able to stay with your friends at last! You're feeling giddy. You watch as Aradia tries to do whatever she has to do for your sake.

**=== John: Feel weird**

Hmmmm you do feel weird. Odd. You wonder what it is.

**=== John: Tell others**

"Guys I feel weird." Everyone looks at you. "I feel…like I'm fading."

"It's starting," Aradia whispers.

**=== John: Panic**

You are! As is Dave and the rest of your friends. All of you are panicking. Rose is next to Kanaya, hugging her.

"We've gotten too attached," Aradia says solemnly.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Vriska yells, and Aradia shakes her head. It hurts. You know you're going to be gone soon.

"Vriska," you say, going over to her. You don't know what to say though.

"Too attached?" Rose yells. "For you information Aradia, I fell in love!" Kanaya looks shocked.

"You, you love me?" she says. As Rose nods you she her begin to disappear.

"Rose! Rose NO!" Kanaya shouts. Before Rose is completely gone she screeches out, "I LOVE YOU!"

**=== John: Cry at the fact RoseMary has sunk**

Uh, bit busy over here. Busy hugging a spider troll with all your strength, as if holding her will keep you from fading away, but you feel yourself leaving.

"Good bye Vriska," you whisper and then you're gone. With all your last strength you yell "Karkat, Vriska, I'll miss you!" then there's darkness.

Then there's light.

Light from a hospital room.

Your dad, looking just as he looked in the game, is sitting next to you.

"Dad…" you whisper, happy to see him alive, yet numb with sadness.

He looks up at you and gasps and yells "Doctor! He's awake!"

**=== John: Skip a few weeks into the future.**

Kinda like how Dave used to do it. That's all you think about now. The so-called 'dream' you had when in the coma. You're walking to school with Dave, Jade and Rose. You still miss them. The so called figments of your imagination. The aliens from your 'dream.'

"Guys?" you ask. They don't reply. "You all remember right?"To your relief they nod at you. Rose squeezes you hand in reassurance. It doesn't help.

Soon you're in first period, the only class the four of you have together. The teacher comes in smiling. She's always too happy in the mornings.

"Hello class!" she says. "I would like to inform you we have gotten several new students in our grade, four of whom are in this class." New kids. Great. Just what you need. They enter the classroom but you don't even bother to look up.

**=== John: Bother to look up**

Fine. But why? You look up anyway.

You blink. You have to be dreaming.

You are. There are no trolls in you class room, with black hair, gray skin and weird horns. But you do see a crabby looking kid, a girl with a cane and red glasses, a student with a long red skirt and a student who looks far too much like Vriska…

It's just a trick or you're going crazy. End of story.

"Take a seat!" the teacher says, "just find an empty on!" A girl with red glasses sits behind you next to Dave. Then she says something you can't believe.

"We weren't letting you get away _that_ fast cool kid! Now we're here to stay."

**=== John: End Homestuck**

Oh but what on earth do you mean?

This is just the beginning.

**The End**


	2. Completely Satisfied

**===Be the first one we ever met**

You're name is John Egbert, and you're standing in a ruin. Lord English has been slain, the final boss gone. You can't believe it. You're alone on your knees, worn out from the fight. But you're certainly happy. Sure you didn't get the final blow. It doesn't matter. You're alive, breathing, in you your God Tier clothes, scorched by fire. Ash and who knows what else stains your clothes.

But you are completely satisfied.

**=== John: Reminisce on old times **

You do. Now that you finally have a chance to think, you think about old times, including before the game and a short time in the game. Back when you were wearing white clothes with the Ghostbusters ghost on it. Back when you were just talking to internet trolls. Back when you were just talking though pesterchum, spending hours and hours, sometimes at three in the morning talking to Dave and Rose and Jade. After all, time zones do make a difference. So many sleepless nights given up for them! Speaking of that, where are they? You hadn't seen any of them in forever, not properly at least. A grim bark Jade and a fighting Dave didn't seem like a proper reunion. Or meeting, you decided as you think about it. That was the first time you had ever met them. It wasn't at all how you thought you'd meet.

But you did meet them.

And you are completely satisfied.

**=== John: Stand up and look behind you**

You do so, slowly rising, remembering the memories you've forged in this game, from waiting to see how Karkat had trolled you in your first few conversations, to talking to Vriska, to when you finally ascended. Heck you're even thinking about the time Terezi killed you. Good times, good times.

After standing up you look behind you. You see them, the three of them, in the clothes of the God Tiers. Together you form a square. Four different corners, four different God Tiers, four different aspects.

Four different pasts.

Four different memories.

One session.

One story.

One family.

**=== John: Be the Beta human girl we met last but still adore**

You're now Jade, eyes fluttering awake. You weren't knocked out, were you? You suddenly look up, ears back, expecting to have to fight Lord English, even though your gun had rolled out of your reach and your whole body hurts. But you don't see Lord English. Instead you see your closest friends. Ones you thought may be dead. But they're not dead. All pain leaves your body. You stand up, shaking and yell out as loud as you can.

"JOHN! DAVE! ROSE!" You've never been so happy in your life.

In fact, maybe you could say you are completely satisfied.

**=== All Kids: Stop all this build up and hug already**

Because it is hard to be everyone at once, you settle with John. You're running at your ecto sister in a flash.

"Jade! John!" someone calls out. A certain cool kid is running at you guys to. His sister is coming from her corner, not running but walking quickly, a smile on her face.

**=== John: Group hug**

Oh, you are. In fact, Jade's hug is suffocating you. This wouldn't be a bad way to die. She pulls Dave in too, and he is also hugging you. Jade's eyes are closed and she's smiling. Another set of arms around you and you look up to see the Seer of Light embracing you as well. A mix of smoke, rubble, ash and dirt is swirling around you. It smells horrible and you feel weak, weak from everything that has happened in the last couple of years. You're tired, being hugged by your friend whom not long ago you thought you'd never see.

And if only in that moment, you are completely satisfied.

**=== John: Go to another group hug.**

You are now Karkat Vantas, suffocating at the hands of Terezi, Gamzee, and your new moirail, Kanaya. Of course there are others. Eight others to be exact. Twelve trolls in one group hug and somehow you're in the middle of it, unable to breathe. You're bleeding on Terezi a bit and you try to spare your Matesprit any more blood coating but she just licks your cut. Of course. She then licks your face. Gross. Gamzee's stoned again, smiling that dumb smile. Though now Kanaya is hugging you, you know soon she's going to rant you out about almost dying. As of now though she's just happy you're alive. She's so much like a human mother who could rant like crazy, though she wasn't as bad as Kankri.

But for a moment, despite being squished, you realized you have two quadrants filled, you just killed Lord English, and the game is done. No more leading, no more crazy clowns. No more fighting monsters or putting up with your crazy party. You're going to be fine, with Terezi and Kanaya there with you. You look at the group you've led. You see them smiling, happy with one another at last. When was the last time the 12 of you were all in a room together? Too long ago to remember. You find yourself smiling.

At least for a moment you can be completely satisfied.

**=== Eridan: Shove ex moirail off in disgust! She left you alone and is dating a low blood! Nyeh! **

What? No! You would never hurt Feferi. Well maybe that one time. But you all seem to have forgotten that now. She is smiling, her arms tight around you and Sollux. It's been a long time since she's been this happy. She has every right to be too! Together you've won. It's been a while since you've seen her and you've glad you've found her. The real, alpha timeline her. Who cares about her and Sol now? All that matters in this moment with her hugging you, grinning ear to ear.

"I've missed you Eridan," she whispers.

"I'vve missed you too Fef," you reply.

**=== Eridan: Do the thing we've been dying for you to do since the dawn of time**

You smile for the first time in forever, arms around Feferi, alive, breathing, ok at last.

You smile.

It feels perfect.

**=== Vriska: Avoid hug at all costs**

Sure you just helped kill the biggest, baddest boss in this game. No big deal. You don't want to hug anyway. There wasn't any room and they had just moved past you while beginning their embrace. It's ok to be alone. You don't want a hug.

OK, you do. They totally ignored you and any advances at this point would look weird. You turn your back then hear a voice.

"Uh, Vriska do you want to join?" You turn to see Tavros awkwardly standing there, offering you to join.

He's Tavros! You should refuse everything he gives you, push him down. He has yet to prove himself to you.

Then you realized he has. He has proven good enough in your court. After sweeps he finally has.

"OK," you say and join in the hug. Nepeta is on Equius's back, his glasses on her while she has shoved her hat on his head like old times. Aradia's arms are around both Equius and Sollux, her wings by mistake lightly hitting Feferi's back.

In that one moment, no one wants revenge. No one wants justice and there is no blood lust. No genocide, no hurt. No one's upset, no one's mad, no one's jealous.

For the first time in all of your lives you are completely happy.

Or at least they you're all completely satisfied.

**=== END ACT 7, ALONG WITH HOMESTUCK ITSELF**

But why would we do that? You see there is more to this story. You seem to have forgotten some. Why so eager to have it end?

**=== Wait, what?**

You must not be an avid reader if you dare forget these guys.

**=== Alpha trolls?**

NO! Come on let's just continue the story!

**=== Roxy: Pull all friends into group hug immediately**

Sure. Whatever you say. Sounds like a great idea.

"Come on guys! Group hug! " you announce, grabbing Jane and Dirk.

"Uhg! Roxy that hurts. Do we have to?" Jane sounds annoyed.

"Yes," you say sternly, "we have to. English get over here!" Jake walks over, dropping his gun and putting his hand up submissively. "Yes, yes. Don't fight the power of the hug." He walks over and you try you best to pull him into the hug. So what if things are weird with him and Jane and him and Dirk. He just has to get over it. He joins the hug a bit reluctantly.

"Now," You say as if talking to a bunch of small children. "We just beat the game, not to mention Jake gave the killing blow. Also I've been sober for…" You try to remember how long but can't. "I don't know. A while. Since trickster."

"I thought we promised never to speak of that again," Dirk says and you shrug.

"Oh well! Point being, we need each other and we need to hug," You shove them all together and after a few stiff moment they loosen up and the actual hugging commences. Perfect. You hug them as well.

"We beat the game guys!" You yell triumphantly. "It's done, done, DONE!" you lower your voice and whisper, "it's finally done."

In that moment you believe you speak for everyone when you say you are completely satisfied.

Well almost.

You lean up and gently kiss Dirk's cheek. He looks surprised. Then he kisses you back.

You then see you BFF kiss the love of her life. You then see the Page of Hope push his hood back and kiss her back.

Awe yeah.

You.

Totes.

Ship it.

And only now are you completely satisfied.

**=== Ok, NOW Act Seven is done.**

Wow you're in a hurry to end this. Now stop interrupting! A bit more left.

You've forgotten your plot twist.

**=== John: Realize this hug is too long**

What are you talking about? No hug is too long! You wish you could stay like this forever. But then you feel something weird and you let go. Jade does too and soon you are all no longer hugging, looking down in surprise. Your clothes are disappearing! No, not like that! Under your God Tier attire are the clothes that you wore when you first began this journey. The same happens to Dave, Jade and Rose.

You are no longer completely satisfied. You are now just confused.

**=== Roxy: Stop hug at once!**

But why? It's so fun. At long last you guys are happy. But you do. You let go and look down with a gasp.

"Guys!" you exclaim, "What's happening?"

You look at Dirk who was a moment ago smiling for the first time in forever. Now he's just concerned. You are now wearing what you were when you entered the game.

"DUMB GAME!" you shout, "CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" The same is happening to your friends. You feel a pain inside you, not from anything physical, just because you knew the game wasn't through with you yet.

**=== Karkat: OH MY GOD WHAT?**

That's not a command you idio- OH MY GOD WHAT?

Kanaya is looking at you in shock. Aradia's wings have been shed. Then you see it. And it makes you want to scream.

Kanaya, Terezi, everyone, has lost their horns. Feferi's hair is blonde and Sollux's eyes aren't the weird Red and blue thing. What's happening? You and your group's shirts have changed. They no longer show your sign. Instead they were the same style but just the color of their blood. Even yours is a bright red.

You move your hand up to touch you pathetic excuse for horns.

You find none.

**=== John: Be confused**

Done. You are great at being confused. Really you are. When it comes to being confused you are simply the best there is.

Then you hear a voice booming. The voice is all around you, surrounding you from all sides. It is haunting. It is terrible.

**=== Human Karkat: Hear voice**

Oh you hear it. It's hard to miss. Yet its words throw you into a panic.

"Congratulations."

"You have won the game."

"The Sburb session is complete."

"Thank you for playing."

**=== NO NO NO DON'T SAY IT. PLEASE DON'T SAY IT**

The curtains then close on Act 7 and well as Homestuck forever.

Needless to say, the fans are anything but completely satisfied.


	3. Another Timeline

**Alright this one's shorter then the other two. Oh well. And by the way I did some math and by the time this fanfic's done (if the update is on 4/13 like I think) then in the end this should have around 13 chapters. problem is I don't have that many ideas. So if you have any ideas PM me (not a comment) and I'll probably write one. Ok on with the story!**

**=== Everyone: Complete this existing, drama filled part, thus ending Homestuck**

You decide to ignore that command completely and change character.

You are now John Egbert.

Alternate Timeline John Egbert.

**=== You mean doomed timeline John? Who cares about him?**

I never said doomed timeline John. Now let's continue while you sit there in shock.

**=== John: Dramatically look up**

You already are. This giant Sburb logo is hard to miss. You look up at it, stare at it, shocked you ever made it this far. You want to move but you can't. You've finally made it. Now you can claim the ultimate reward. After years of playing, you will soon be free.

"Uh, I'm kinda nervous guys," you say, looking at your human friends. The one's you've played this whole game with.

"Dude, you're the leader. This is your job," Dave says, smirking. "Don't worry."

"It's alright John," Your best bro's ecto sister says. For some reason Rose's reassurance feels realer. In that moment you know you can do it.

**=== John: Take Ultimate Reward**

Maybe taking the reward is a job for someone else. At least you think it is. You turn around to face your other best bro.

"You do it Karkat. You've earned it more than me," you say with a smile.

"No way Egbert. I couldn't do it last time, won't do it this time. It's your session, not mine anyway," he says.

"But Karkat-" you say before being rudely interrupted.

"Shut up Egbert. Just go do it. Go win this stupid session."

"Yeah Joooooooohn. It's your time. Just shut up and win already," a certain spider trolls says with a smile. You look at her, alone with the rest of her kind. 12 trolls stand in a group, ready to be free off this session at long last.

**=== John: Explain why all your alien friends are living**

Rude. They are living because they didn't die. Duh.

**=== John: Explain why the clown has no scratch marks**

Why would he? He barely did any fighting in the first place, let alone enough to get a scar.

**=== John: Explain why the fishy prince is smiling**

Because he just got with the girl of his dreams. Will you stop now and let me go on?

**=== Fine**

Good. Anyway…

**=== John: Acknowledge all remarks about you claiming said reward**

"Karkles is right John," the blind girl says. Her name is Terezi you think. "Go get it."

"Alright, alright," you say and then turn to face the logo where the reward is waiting. After all this time you can finally win. It feels great.

**=== John: Take reward**

You walk up slowly to the place your treasure lies. You look at it, ready to be set free, to set everyone else free. You turn around and Dave gives you a smile, his hand in his girlfriend's/your sister's hand. Rose is standing next to her troll girlfriend. Karkat gives you a half hearted smile in reassurance then rolls his eyes. You walk forward slowly and reach your hands out.

Then you grab it.

**=== John: Do whatever happens next**

The world goes white. You can't see a thing. Then a light approaches. It gets closer and closer and closer then you see what it is.

It's your universe.

And upon seeing your universe you understand.

You understand that somewhere in all of the timelines there is a certain session millions of people have been watching unfold. In that session only three people remain. John Egbert, Karkat Vantas, and Gamzee Makara. John Egbert and Karkat Vantas are desperately searching for each other while Gamzee Makara is searching for them so he may end their lives. John Egbert and Karkat Vantas shall never find one another. They will find a sober clown though.

You understand that somewhere in all the timelines a certain session millions of people have been watching is now officially labeled as a doomed timeline.

Then you realized the most important thing of all.

You realize that out of the millions of timelines only one is not considered doomed. One is a success. One in a million.

You're glad you were in it.

Now reader, don't be sad you've spent hours reading Homestuck watching the wrong timeline.

After all the chances were one in a million.

**=== END OF ACT SEVEN**


	4. What We Made Together

**=== John: Close your eyes for a moment and let it all sink it**

You are right now. Sure, it's not what you're supposed to be doing. You need to be entering your universe now. But it seems like you have all the time in the world. It's ok to let it all sink in for a second right?

Still something could happen. You open your eyes and see the door in front of you. You know everyone is waiting on you, but you can't do it, not yet. You have to make sure you're not dreaming. You know this is much too real to be a dream. Much too real.

**=== John: Accept everything that has happened. **

You think about your friends. You think about how some of them, like Vriska, are dead. They're never coming back, they're gone, killed by Lord English. You also think about your friends that are alive. Jade's alive, Dave's alive, Karkat, Terezi, Kanaya and Rose, all alive. Even Meenha's alive and, thank God, she's stopped trying to stab you. Also Aranea's alive, standing in the background with Meenha, embarrassed a bit you guess. Also all of your teenaged guardians are fine as well.

Vriska's not coming back; neither is your dad or Tavros or any of the other trolls you've never met.

But you're ok with that.

**=== John: Open your eyes**

You open your eyes and you are standing in front of a giant Sburb logo.

"What are you waiting for Egbert?" You hear Dave say behind you. You know you're waiting for your dad or Vriska to come. But they aren't going to. They aren't coming back. You're the only one of your friends without a patron troll left as they call it, but you have to move on.

Opening this door will help you move on.

**=== John: Have train of thought interrupted**

"Hey Egbert! Are you going to open the door yet or not?"

"Leave him alone for a second Karkles!" Terezi says.

"Why should I? All he needs to do is open this door and we can go enter our god forsaken universe!"

"KK," A voice you don't remember that well says, "shut up."

"Karkat," you say slowly, "opening this door, entering our universe, is our new beginning right?"

"I guess. What are you even talking about?"

"Karkat aren't you a tiny bit scared about what we're leaving behind?"

**=== John: Close your eyes and see something weird. **

You close your eyes and definitely see something weird. You see Vriska standing in front of you her eyes white, smiling a tiny bit.

"John, I don't have much time," she's talking quickly, "but I want you to know we're fine now." You try to speak but can't. "So John what are you waiting for?" she asks.

Suddenly you can talk again. "I'm waiting on you, Vriska."

"I'm not coming," she says with a laugh.

"So, why don't you, you know, win this game already?" Vriska asks, smirking. Then you notice other people behind her. Not people, trolls. "I've got these idiots covered. You have to be a good leader or else Karkat will take over and we know what happened last time that happened." She lets out a sigh, "go have fun in your new world. Bye John." Vriska blows you a kiss before disappearing.

**=== John: Snap back to reality**

You open your eyes and whisper, "Bye Vriska."

"What did you say John?" Karkat asks, annoyed.

"Nothing." Karkat wouldn't understand. "Nothing at all Karkat."

"Great," he says sarcastically, "now will you open this door already? We've been waiting for forever!"

You smile a bit. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Now, now Karkles, don't be mean to our human friend," Terezi says.

"Look, someone took it away last time, they can do it again if this idiot doesn't open the door already."

You ignore Karkat and take a single step forward so it's right in front of you.

**=== John: Open the door**

You slowly open the door and without looking step though into your universe.

You're on a street. A very familiar street.

The street looks like the one you used to live on.

It's almost completely quiet. You see a light on in a window in the house that is where yours should be. You hear someone playing that haunting piano refrain you played all those years ago.

You look into the sky and see the sun for the first time in ages. You take a step and your feet hit the ground. You haven't walked on good, solid, real ground for a while.

You realize you must look weird to anyone out and about at this time. Very weird. You're in weird blue pajamas covered in blood. Oh well. You wonder what life inhabits these areas. Suddenly your questions are answered. A human girl runs out of the house you heard the haunting piano refrain coming from. She's wearing a shirt like Vriska's, a blue skirt and glasses. You watch her run across the street and ring the door bell on the house next door. After a few seconds she rings it again.

"Ugh come on!" she complains. So they speak English here. Good to know. A boy answers the door. Then you realize it's a troll boy.

**=== John: Have moment of bliss shattered**

"So this is what we've made? Humans and trolls together? I take it that we're total failures," Karkat says, pulling you away from the girl.

When you look back more humans and trolls are outside. The humans all have zodiac signs somewhere on their clothes while the trolls all have God Tier signs on theirs.

"That girl looks a bit like Nepeta," Karkat says, pointing to a girl with the God Tier of heart on her shirt. She's sitting next to the girl and boy you saw earlier.

No one has noticed you, which is odd. You look at everyone outside. They're all around your age, or so it seems, and there are faint memories of your dead friends. The boy's eyes look like Vriska's, minus the vision 8 fold, a girl with pink glasses reminds you of a girl Sollux talked about, and even a girl with a white fedora on, talking to a boy with spiked up anime shades. They don't look exactly like the dead, but they do resemble parts of them.

**=== John: Skip a few weeks into the future**

It's now a few weeks into the future. You're sitting under a random tree with Karkat, the sun beating down on you. The heat is unbearable on this planet. You have different clothes now, not God tier attire anymore. While you sit under the tree you realize maybe you're missing the game a little bit. Things have begun to die down here and you aren't doing much. You've begun to make friends with the first girl you saw and a few other people here. They don't have parents here you've found, but an odd mixture of parent like lusi. Rose has been busy finding more about your new planet, but you feel as though you don't have a purpose here.

You feel bad for missing the game. You hated it right? But you guess it was fun while it lasted. You feel selfish, really selfish and decid to walk around up and down the street a bit. While walked up and down you see the girl you first saw run across the street and ring the door bell again. She's holding something you can't quite see in her hand.

When the door opens she instantly starts talking to the boy with Vriska-like eyes. "It came!"

"What came?" he asks, like he's bored.

"The Omega! Finally! I can't wait to play!" Then you see she's holding the case to a disk with a logo of a house on it. An orange house.

"That dumb video game?" the boy says, but you can tell he's excited.

"Come on please! I've already got two others to play. Just one more spot."

"Alright fine. Send me the file."

"Ok! Yay!" she says before running back to her house, the boy rolling his eyes before going back inside his own.

**=== John: Inform others**

You walk back down the street, looking at the houses and everything around you with a soft smile. You reach the tree were the others are and smile even bigger.

"Hey Karkat!" you cry out, "ready to save the world again?"

You know it's going to be another long day.


	5. Very Confused

**=== Everyone: Be un Gigapaused**

I'm sorry but you can't do that. It seems as though they are still gigapaused. Or at least most of them are. They can't move, talk, breath or do anything worthy of this plotline.

**=== John: Do whatever you were doing before the Gigapause.**

Sorry can't do that. He seems unable to move at the moment. He's just sort of stuck there.

**=== Uh, can like Dave do anything?**

No. Dave can't do anything at the moment either. He is frozen in time chasing after Bec Noir and PM.

**=== Is anyone able to do anything?**

Yes. One person. Well, troll more like.

You are now Karkat Vantas and are very, very, VERY confused.

**=== Karkat: Kill Gamzee and Save the Day**

You walk over, still confused about everyone's lack of well, motion. You go right next to your ex-Moirail, close your eyes, and stab him with your sickle.

It does nothing. It passes straight though him. No blood is drawn, nothing.

**=== Karkat: Walk Around A Bit**

You do. Nothing is happening. No one is moving, breathing, talking, anything. The Condesce's ship is blocking the sky but she isn't moving at all. It's the strangest thing in the world. Wait no, not just the world. It's one of the weirdest things ever. The game is more messed up then you could have ever thought.

You want to scream as loud as you can, you want to do something to break the silence but you can't. You literally can't seem to speak.

Then you turn to face a different direction and see something incredibly weird.

There is a wall of glass and on that glass in giant green lettering is the word GIGAPAUSE: COMMENCE.

**=== Karkat: Inspect Said Wall**

You walk slowly over to the wall. It's huge and you don't know if it ever ends. It goes all the way up to the sky and as far as you can see the other way. Maybe it's blocking you from something. You're even more confused. After what just happened with everyone freezing up you thought it would be impossible to be more freaked out and confused. You were wrong.

**=== Karkat: Break wall**

You place your hands on the wall. Then you slam you hands against as hard as you can. To your surprise there's a small crack in it. You hit it again, causing another crack. Then you stand back and ram your shoulder into it.

Millions of shards of glass come down like rain.

Behind the wall is darkness.

And it's still silent.

**=== Karkat: Enter**

You lift your legs over a portion of the wall that hasn't cracked completely and walk straight into the darkness. When you turn around there is even more darkness. Everything is gone. There is only darkness.

Why aren't you scared? Why aren't you slightly freaked out?

You aren't feeling anything. Wait, no, you're feeling something.

You feel like it's time you should be the leader again.

It's your time.

**=== Karkat: Walk Out of the Darkness**

You keep walking. Then you see a light. A bright burning light. You run towards it. You don't notice the fact you are slowly getting bigger. You keep running until you reach the edge. You look around at your surroundings. You are inside a large black box thing which you suddenly realize is a computer. You are coming out of a computer.

You wish that was the weirdest thing that happened to you today.

You look around some more, stepping out of the computer. The screen of the computer seems to have been broken. The room you're in is small and there are papers everywhere. There is also someone in the room with you.

**=== Who is This person**

A young man stands in his study in Massachusetts. It was all a normal day until this odd alien broke though his computer. He has been on this earth for several years, 30 to be exact. Now we decide to ignore this alien for a moment because this man seems to have lived with no name, at least to most people's knowledge.

Why don't you guess his name?

**=== Huss Of Lips**

Nice Try! Really though, nice try. You were close.

**=== Andrew Hussie**

Your name is ANDREW HUSSIE and you are very confused. It seems an ALIEN has found its way into your room. Other than that you'd been having a fine day. You have written several web comics such as PROBLEM SLEUTH and JAIL BREAK. What, you've never heard of them? Whatever. No one asked you anyway. You live in an apartment in BOSToN, MASSACHUSETTS. And yes you live alone. Why you ask? Because why not. You like MOVIES, you guess but you don't have much time to watch them. All of that means NOTHING because there seems to be an alien in your room.

What do you do?

**=== Andrew: Poke Alien in Face**

You do so, causing him to curse a ton and slap you. All you got out of that was a few bruises and the knowledge that these aliens speak English.

**=== Andrew: Interrogate Alien Then Write a Web Comic to Inform the World of These Aliens Existence**

Perfect. This is a great idea.

You regret nothing.

**A/N: WHOAH, THIS ONE NEEDS EXPLAINING. Ok, so one day my friend and I were talking about what if Homestuck was real and Andrew was trying to tell us about these aliens in the form of a web comic for no real reason. So I decided to write an ending like that. After writing this I have realized I have created the most messed up time loop thing ever. It implies that Hussie wrote the story based on what Karkat told him right? Then why did Karkat come out of his computer? Did he already write Karkat? Also this means SOMEONE went back in time somehow, either Karkat went back into 2009 or present Hussie went back to 2009 OR past Hussie went forward in time. I have successfully confused myself. The reason I didn't change it is because I'll just say that Hussie would leave it like that to drive us crazy. Also we'd constantly be asking if he was trolling us or if trolls were really out there.**

**On an unrelated note I've decided that until 4/13 I'll update every Sunday. After that I'll update whenever I have one done with no real schedule.**

**Thanks for putting up with this weird ending. If you have any questions PM me. Thanks, bye :)**


	6. I'm Sorry

Guess what? there's a two-three week hiatus. good news is this hiatus has already been going on for two weeks. so the week after next this should update. I'm working on this other story and I have had NO time to write a chapter. I'm really sorry guys :( Soon it'll be back on :D

I felt like I should tell you now because I promised to up[date every Saturday. Be back soon :)


End file.
